Gym Class
by greekfreak101
Summary: What happens when Jamie plays dodge ball in school, with the scarab on his back? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

It was just like every normal school day for Jamie, that is until gym class came around.

"Alright everyone, listen up! Today we are going to be playing dodge ball!" Coach Hanlan shouted. "Castro, Del Rio! You two are the captains! Pick your teams!"

_Great. The two school bullies as the team captains, _thought Jamie. he wasn't liking how this was going. He was pretty sure he was going to get picked last like always.

"I'll go first," said Alejandro Castro. Rico just nodded saying he was fine with that.

"I pick Brett."

"Ethan."

"Jessica."

"Caroline."

"Brittany."

"Josh."

"Hunter."

"Chris."

"Kristy."

"Jack."

"Joey."

"Patrick."

"Julie."

"Sam."

"Connor."

"Noah."

"Madison."

"Natalie."

"Emily."

"Jamie."

_Knew it, _Jamie thought as he joined Del Rico's team.

Coach Hanlan blew the whistle and the game began. As soon as balls started coming his way, the scarab started talking. **Threat detected. Activating plasma cannon.**

"No!" He shouted. Everyone gave him weird looks but continued the game. "It's just a simple game of dodge ball. They are not trying to hurt me!" He whispered to the scarab. The scarab decided to argue with him.

**They are throwing things at you. Therefore, they should be eliminated.**

"How many times do I have to say this! They are not trying to hurt me. They are just playing a game of dodge ball. Now leave me alone!" He dodge a ball that was about to hit him.

For most of the game, Jamie ignored the scarab, but when a ball was about to hit him the chest, the scarab started again. He forced Jamie to move out of the way, then he picked up a ball and threw it at the person who threw it at Jamie. Riight when it hit the boy, the scarab said, **Activating plasma cannon.**

"No!" Jamie shouted so loud that the whole gym got quiet. "Don't. He is not a threat. Again it is only a game of dodge ball. No, I will not shoot him. Will you just stop it! Just shut up! I don't need to hear this while I'm in school! Oh forget it you are hopeless!"

When he was done talking to the scarab, he realized that the whole class was staring at him kind of freaked out. He laughed nervously, seeing that he was the center of detention.

"Jamie. I think you need to go to the nurse," Coach Hanlan said.

"Why?"

"You were arguing with yourself. That is not normal. We need to make sure you're not going insane."

"I'm not going insane, but if going to the nurse gets me out of dodge ball, then that is good enough for me. Bye guys." He jogged out of the gym and headed outside. Gym was his last period class, so instead of going to the nurse, he headed towards the cave.

The whole way there, he continued to have the arguement about dodge ball with the scarab. He just ignored it and went to his room at the cave. He fell asleep on his bed, deciding to take a nap before training.

* * *

**Well that wasn't as good as I wanted it to be, but oh well. I've had this in my head for a while and decided to get it out. Anyone who wants to write something similar to this can, since I think this is really bad.**

**If you like this feel free to check out my other YJ stories. Even if you don't like this, feel free to check them out. They are way better than this.**

**Other stories by me:**

**Silver Wolf  
Peanut Butter Cookies  
A Young Robin  
Young Justice Poems**

**Please REVIEW! Reviews make me feel the ASTER!**

**~greekfreak101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So thanks to ConnerKentGal101, I decided to continue this story. She helped me come up with a second chapter. So thank you ConnerKentGal101! For helping me, I will give you a reward. This chapter is dedicated to you ConnerKentGal101! Whoo-hoo! ****Hope you enjoy. **

**Dislclaimer: I do not own YJ. I only own Ms. Smith, Alejandro, and Rico.**

* * *

When Jaime walked into school the next day, everyone gave him weird looks. The news about him arguing with himself in gym had speard rapidly.

_Great. Now everyone thinks I'm loco. _Jaime thought as he walked up to his locker. He just opened his locker when Alejandro and Rico came up from behind and closed his locker.

"What's up _Loco_?" Alejandro said emphasizing _loco_.

Jaime didn't feel like dealing with this at the moment, so he ignored them and went to Latin. good thing he didn't have Latin with Rico and Alejandro. The two bullies had to go the other way to get to History, so they left him alone.

In Latin, Jaime didn't really pay attention. He knew a little bit of Latin, so if he got called on to answer a question, there was a good chance he'd know the answer. Apparently that wasn't the case though.

"Mr. Reyes," Ms. Smith said. "What does this translate to in English?"

**_Latin emanio in Latium (parcus Lazio)._**

He knew some of it, but not all of it. He was about to speak what he knew, but the scarab gave him the answer. **It says 'Latin originated in Latium (parcus Lazio). **

Jaime repeated those words and Ms. Smith gave a nod of approval. After that, Jaime started to fight with the scarab.

_"I need to learn this on my own. I won't cheat in any of my classes, just because of you."_

**You would'v made a fool of yourself if I hadn't given you the answer.**

_"I don't care. I need to do this on my own. Everyone already thinks I'm loco because of you. Just get out of my head already."_

**I already told you that it was a threat. A ball was coming straight at you.**

_"It was dodge ball! That's supposed to happen."_

**It was a threat.**

_"For the last time. NO it WASN'T!"_

By now the whole class was looking. Jaime looked around and saw that. He thought that it would be best if he went home.

"Ms. Smith? I'm not feeling well. May I go home?"

"Yes you may Jaime." She too had seen the whole thing and also decided it would be best if he went home.

On his way home, Jaime turned the corner, but was met by some teenage bullies. They forced him into an ally. The leader aimed a fist for Jaime's head, when the scarab said, **Threat detected. Activating plasma cannon.**

* * *

**Don't worry guys, there will be a third chapter. I need 10 reviews though. 10 reviews and you get the final chapter! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter.**

**Check out my other stories:**

Peanut Butter Cookies  
A Young Robin  
Silver Wolf  
Young Justice Poems

**For my Percy Jackson fans:**

Mark of Athena

**10 reviews to get the final chapter. 10 reviews! **

**REVIEW!**

**~greekfreak101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! School started and I started to become busier. Did you hear that they cancelled YJ until January, 2013? I was like 'NOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT CAN'T BE! WE JUST GOT YJ BACK!' Ya, so anyways on with the final chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own YJ. I only own Ms. Smith, Alejandro, and Rico.**

* * *

For once Jaime agreed with the scarab, but he couldn't use on civilians. That's not what heroes were supposed to do. Jaime dodged the punch aimed towards his head, while holding his right arm**(A/N: Sorry if that's the wrong arm). **

They continued to try and punch him, but to no avail. He would dodge every punch and kick aimed towards him. Eventually, he got tired of this and started to fight back. The bullies were surprised to see this come from such a scrawny kid.

**What are you doing Jaime? Turn into the suit and take them out. Your body structure is not meant for physical fighting.**

"They'll discover my secret that way!" Jaime yelled, while the bullies looked at him weirdly.

**We could wipe away their memories. (A/N: Don't know if the scarab has something for that or not. Let's just say he does.**

"You can do that?" Jaime asked, making the bullies wonder who he was talking to. Then again, Jaime was the crazy kid at school.

**Yes. Now turn into the armor!**

"Okay, okay," Jaime said with a defeated sigh. He then let the blue armor wrap around his body.

"No way! You can't be Blue Beetle!" The leader exclaimed. "You're too scrawny and loco!" He continued, while his cronies agreed.

"Well, believe it!" Jaime said, then started to attack them. He didn't hurt them that much, but he made sure that one message had sunk in. THEY SHOULDN'T BULLY OTHER PEOPLE.

After thet, the scarab activated the device that took away their memories. He took away all of what just happened, except the message. then, Jaime walked home and took a nap before dinner.

* * *

**The Next Day At School**

Jaime walked into school, expecting to get bullied, but the other bullies must of told them about the message. They didn't know who sent it. They just knew that someone-or something-made the message sink in.

Thanks to the scarab, Jaime actually had a pretty good day in school. He got A's on all of his test, and no one even bothered him.

The final bell rang, and Jaime ran out and hide in an alley. There he transformed into Blue Beetle and headed towards Mount Justice.

That night, he headed back home, and before going to bed, he said, "Thank you scarab."

**My name is Kaji-Da, and your welome.**

* * *

**Sorry if I got the scarab's name wrong, but oh well. Hope you all enjoyed the final chapter! Please REVIEW! **

**Also, for any of you who read A YOung Robin, I'll try to post soon!**

**~greekfreak101**


End file.
